PORQUE HAY AMORES
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Uno de los miembros de su equipo muere, pero no se trata de un ninja común y tampoco de un equipo cualquiera. Ellos eran "Los inseparables de Konoha" y luego de la muerte de Sasuke, uno dejó de sonreír, del otro no quedó rastro, pero él siguió siendo Sai.
1. Tras la niebla

**PORQUE HAY AMORES…**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**TRAS LA NIEBLA…**

_¡Porque existen amores que no se extinguen, aun cuando insistamos en hacer creer al mundo lo contrario!_

Una vez más, en muy corto tiempo, me hallaba sentado frente al amplio escritorio repleto de papeles; los ojos castaños, casi dorados, de la Hokage a quien ahora servía, se posaron en mí por enésima vez, luego de releer el documento que tenía en las manos. No me inmuté ante su escrutinio, nunca solía hacerlo.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó otra vez, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Sí.- me limité a responder.

- Sai… esta misión es muy difícil, no quiero que vayas solo.- volvió a insistirme, sin lograr mucho.

- Trabajo mejor solo.- sostuve mi posición, tranquilamente.

- No… no puedo permitirlo, vives realizando misiones de alto riesgo. Expones la vida por nada.- Trató de hacerme ver la Hokage.

- ¿Le parece nada, salvar la vida de otros?- Pregunté, sin esperar respuesta.

- Pero… este tipo de misiones, requieren de un equipo completo Sai.- siguió tratando de convencerme la rubia mayor.

- Mi equipo hace algún tiempo que está incompleto. Iré solo.- repuse sin emoción.

- Está bien, toma.- musitó quedamente, luego de emitir un largo y profundo suspiro de resignación, y entonces me tendió el papel que minutos atrás leyera.

Lo tomé, asentí y me dispuse a salir de la oficina, sin apresurar el paso.

- Sai-kun…- me giré a verla, al escuchar mi nombre.

- Quiero que regreses sano y salvo¿entendido?- exclamó seria, al tiempo que me dirigía una mirada fulminante.

- Sí, Hokage-samma.- Respondí, para luego salir de allí de inmediato. Afuera, mirando por un amplio ventanal, me encontré con una muchacha, quien al parecer me esperaba.

- ¿Otra misión?- lanzó la pregunta, sin voltear a verme, apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

- Sí.- dije con simpleza. No iba a discutir los detalles con ella.

- ¿Cuánto dura?- Volvió a preguntar con voz dulce.

- Dos semanas.- sentencié.

Hubo un breve instante de silencio, que yo me encargué de romper.

- Hinata, yo…- pero no pude continuar, ella me interrumpió, al darse vuelta y regalarme una dulce sonrisa, de esas que aunque ella lo ignore, siempre me animan.

- Me lo dirás cuando vuelvas.- musitó quedamente, la hermosa muchacha de ojos pálidos.

- Volveré.- le aseguré, devolviéndole la sonrisa y reemprendiendo la marcha.

- Cuídalos.- dije en un susurro casi inaudible, sabiendo de sobra que pedir aquello, no hacía falta.

La misión era algo de suma importancia para la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, se debía infiltrar a alguien en el despacho del nuevo Mizukage, pues se rumoreaba que en las altas esferas de la Aldea escondida entre la niebla, se estaba cociendo un complot para derrocarlo, ya que el carácter conciliador del joven Kage, no era compartido por los antiguos jefes de los clanes que componían dicha aldea. Además, era posible que el consejo también estuviese involucrado, por lo que ese pequeño problema interno prometía convertirse tarde o temprano, en una guerra que acabaría arruinando las nuevas alianzas.

Mis órdenes eran claras y concisas, llegaría con un mensaje para el Kage local, quien era el único en el que podía fiarme. Mi fachada era la de un simple embajador, aun así el que Tsunade-samma quisiera que fuese un equipo completo de sus mejores ninjas, era debido al peligro latente y a la enorme sensación de estar metiéndose en la boca de un lobo hambriento, voluntariamente.

Si las cosas salían bien, esto significaría que Konoha había ganado una gran aliada, en su homologa de la Niebla, que esta última, por fin tenía al mando a un Kage digno y que yo volvería a casa sin un solo rasguño; pero si por el contrario, las sospechas de la Hokage tenían fundamento, estaría metiéndome en el problema de mi vida, pues pasaría las siguientes dos semanas, a disposición del enemigo, en una posición bastante incomoda, y con muy pocas probabilidades de salir victorioso y regresar ileso a Konoha.

Sin embargo, quince días después de mi llegada a la Niebla, aun estaba vivo y esperando en el muelle, uno de los pocos barcos, que se encargaban de transportar pasajeros con destino a la Tierra del fuego y en compañía del mismísimo Mizukage, quien había insistido en despedirme personalmente, mientras que un escuadrón de Anbus, se hallaba mezclado entre la espesa niebla, que no me dejaba ver más allá de mi nariz.

-Hey… Sai-kun.- escuché llamándome, al Kage de la Niebla.

-Dígame Ryouka-samma.- respondí.

-Es Ryouka, a secas.- me dijo el muchacho de ojos grises y tez tan pálida como la mía, quien portaba las ropas distintivas del Rokudaime Mizukage.

- Bueno, quería darte las gracias, por arriesgar tu vida para salvarme… tus órdenes no incluían eso, solo debías ponerme sobre aviso de los rumores que llegaron a oídos de Tsunade e informar si éstos, tenían algo de cierto. Nada te obligaba a tomar partido en la lucha interna, que se llevaba a cabo en la Niebla.- Terminó de hablar, el joven Kage.

- La gente de la Niebla, merecía tener al mando, al Kage a quien habían escogido.- musité brevemente, él solo me miró.

- No hay excusas para dejar de ayudar.- declaré con tono impersonal, esperando que esa razón le bastara al ninja reconocido, como el número uno en la Aldea escondida entre la Niebla.

- Hablas con sabiduría.- me dijo, para luego entregarme un pergamino, con el sello oficial de la Niebla.

- Lleva esto a tu Hokage.- me dijo el chico de ojos grises, con voz sumamente tranquila.

- No son mis palabras… eso lo dijo un viejo amigo, hace mucho tiempo ya.- musité en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que recibía el pergamino de manos del Kage, quien clavó en mis ojos oscuros su gris mirada, por un muy breve instante.

- Dicen… que a veces tras la niebla, se esconde aquello que las personas más añoran. Y también dicen… que una que otra vez, ésta se despeja totalmente, para dejarlas verlo.- exclamó, yo lo miré sin pista alguna, de lo quiso decirme con esas palabras.

- Por el momento, te pagaré con eso…- murmuró cálidamente el Rokudaime Mizukage, regalándome una extraña sonrisa.

- No entiendo.- dije, aun más consternado con aquel último comentario.

- Ya lo harás. Que tengas un buen viaje, Sai-kun- expresó sus buenos deseos Ryouka-samma, dejando de mirarme a los ojos.

- Será todo un honor, tener a Konoha como aliada.- terminó él, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, a lo que yo le correspondí, con otra igual.

- El honor será nuestro, gracias por todo.- me despedí respetuosamente y le observé mientras se alejaba, meditando sus palabras aun.

El Rokudaime de la Aldea escondida entre la Niebla, era una persona amable, pero también sorprendentemente misteriosa, era la única explicación posible a todo eso de "lo que las personas añoran, escondido tras la niebla.", pues aquello no venía al caso.

Al seguirlo con la mirada, pude ver como un miembro de su escuadrón de escoltas Anbu, le alcanzó casi de inmediato y también le escuché decirle con mucha, con algo de turbación.

- Mizukage-samma, le ha hecho un regalo muy sublime¿no lo cree?- a lo que el aludido le miró.

- Bueno… él es un chico especial.- le escuché responder, antes de perderse entre la espesa niebla, que seguía imponiéndose en aquel lugar.

Dejé de mirarlos alejarse, realmente porque fui incapaz de seguir haciéndolo, debido a la niebla que a cada segundo parecía volverse más espesa, y me di la vuelta, para mirar el mar, esperanzado en ver llegar el barco que me llevaría de regreso a mi aldea y a la única persona, que sabía todavía me esperaba.

El ruido de las olas chocando con algo, me alteró los nervios¿sería el barco?... pero si hacía un minuto no estaba allí¿acaso se acercó sin hacer emitir ningún sonido?

Era raro, muy raro. Entre la niebla pude verlo, acercarse poco a poco y atracar lentamente en el muelle; apareció justo frente a mí, al igual que una rampa, que lo unía al muelle, supuse que con el objetivo de facilitarles a los pasajeros, el descenso a tierra firme.

De un momento a otro, la niebla que lo cubría casi todo se esfumó y como por arte de magia, el sol brilló en lo alto, cegándome un poco. Se escucharon un par de ruiditos provenientes del barco en cuestión, que hicieron que éste volviera a ocupar el primer lugar en mis pensamientos, por lo que fijé la vista en él, pero no encontré nada ni nadie, que me pareciera sospechoso… de hecho, daba la impresión de que se trataba de un barco fantasma, hasta que la presencia de dos personas, que reían en forma cómplice, quienes surgieron rápidamente de la nada, mirando hacia atrás, me mostró mi equivocación.

Un fuerte dolor me sacudió el pecho y sentí las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos sin entender que me ocurría, traté de enderezarme e identificar a las personas, que me parecían tan conocidas sin saber por qué, pero la luz brillante del sol me lo impedía. Los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, sentí las rodillas temblarme y las piernas me flaquearon, pero no era dolor lo que sentía, no; una inmensa alegría invadió mi ser, la plenitud reemplazó el enorme vacío y la enorme sensación de ser amado, necesitado… reemplazó a su vez, mi honda tristeza, y fue entonces que sus voces llegaron claramente a mis oídos y logré saber de quienes se trataban.

- Hey… Sai¿nos estabas esperando?- gritó Sakura, casi al borde de la euforia.

No respondí, no podía… no sabía que decir. ¿No podía ser Sakura o sí?... se veía tan diferente, tan radiante, sus ojos jade centelleaban de alegría y me sonreía como antes.

-Si serás tarado… no necesitamos de una rampa, somos ninjas.- gritó Naruto, al tiempo que saltaba a tierra, aterrizando cerca del lugar donde me encontraba.

Lo miré ensimismado, las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar de mis ojos, pero aun recorrían mi rostro, cuando una sonrisa empezó a formarse en mis labios.

- Sakura-chan, aquí…- le indicó graciosamente el rubio, a la chica que ya estaba de pie en el barandal riendo, mostrándole los brazos abiertos de par en par.

-Si no me atrapas, es porque no me amas…- exclamó a voz en cuello ella, y vi como sonreía, al cerrar los ojos, para acto seguido, lanzarse al lugar donde el rubio ojiazul le esperaba.

Naruto la atrapó en el aire, y dio dos vueltas sobre su propio eje, realmente feliz.

- Sí, justo en mis brazos. Como debe ser.- dijo sonriendo, sin colocar a la pelirosa en el suelo.

-Baka. No siempre contarás con tanta suerte.- musitó la bella chica, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, para luego besarle dulcemente en los labios.

- Por supuesto que sí… tontita, si de mí depende, estarás en mis brazos por siempre. ¿No lo crees Sai?- dijo, dirigiéndose a mí, en su última oración.

Lo miré otra vez y me volví a quedar mudo, la pareja de enamorados parecía extrañada con mi comportamiento. El rubio colocó con suavidad a Sakura sobre las tablas del muelle, y ésta me miró con suma preocupación, lo que eventualmente hizo que me percatara de la situación.

-Sai…- murmuró dubitativamente él, como tratando de entender que era exactamente lo que me sucedía.

-Ni lo intentes, dobe… ¿No recuerdas, que ese fallido intento de clon mío, es incapaz de disfrutar de las pequeñeces de la vida?- la voz del Uchiha, llenó entonces el aire.

En ese momento, sí dudé de todo… definitivamente debía estar volviéndome loco. Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando despejar mi mente de aquellas imágenes, de esa escena nunca antes vivida… de esa ilusión, de esa mentira.

- ¿No es así?... Sai.- terminó de hablar el moreno, dirigiéndose a mí en exclusiva.

Levanté el rostro y lo vi, sí, lo vi…

Ahí, apoyado en el barandal del barco. Con su mirada desafiante, clavada en mí… solo en mí.

No pude más y me dejé caer, no me sentí capaz de seguir allí… sabía que no podía ser verdad, eso no podía estar pasando, no.

Sasuke estaba muerto, Naruto había dejado atrás el mundo, y Sakura… ella había dejado de sonreír.

Ya no éramos así, ya no éramos más "Los amigos inseparables", nunca más.

- No lo sé, Sasuke. Él tampoco es tan… así. – terminó de exponer el rubio, convencido de que algo malo sucedía, posando su vista azul, en el moreno y luego en mí, alternativamente.

- No sé que te ocurre, Sai.- escuché decir a Sakura, al acercarse a mí.

- Pero lo que sea, lo resolveremos… los cuatro. Para eso somos amigos, los amigos lo superan todo, siempre juntos¿o no Sasuke?- le preguntó esta vez, al otro moreno del grupo.

- Claro que sí, no hay nada que los amigos no puedan enfrentar.- exclamó el Uchiha, saltando repentinamente por la borda y aterrizando en el muelle limpiamente.

- Y nosotros cuatro, no somos simplemente amigos.- terminó, mientras se acercaba al lugar donde me encontraba.

- Ah, no… pos¿qué somos entonces, teme?- preguntó Naruto, algo perdido.

-Somos hermanos… hermanos de sangre.- puntualizó el chico de cabello negro azul, arrancándole una sonrisa a los otros.

La paz que me invadió al escuchar esas palabras, en la voz de Sakura, era indescriptible.

- Arriba Sai, recuerda que de todos, tú eres el más centrado.- dijo la chica dulcemente, tendiéndome una mano y regalándome una sonrisa mágica.

-Tú eres el pilar del grupo, si te derrumbas¿Quién me sostendrá cuando me embriague?- me recordó Naruto, haciendo una mueca de falso disgusto.

- Realmente cloncito…- inquirió Sasuke.

-Ellos te necesitan.- concluyó muy serio, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa.

Sentí que el mundo giraba, igual que todo a mi alrededor, debía ser un sueño, el mejor sueño de mi vida… pero era tan real, era igual que mi pasado, lo días en que todo lo compartía con mis amigos… pero había algo más. Las palabras de Sasuke hacían alusión a algo más, pero a qué.

Me dispuse a tomar la mano que Sakura tan amablemente me ofrecía, sonriendo débilmente ante la actitud recelosa que noté en Naruto y más, al contemplar el semblante sereno de Sasuke, pues ahí estaban los tres, de pie frente a mí.

- Ya estuvo bueno de drama.- soltó repentinamente el rubio de los ojos azules, tomando él la mano de Sakura antes que yo.

- Vayamos a tomar unas copas¿qué dices, teme?- le dijo a Sasuke, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volteó un poco los ojos, en actitud resignada.

-El último en llegar paga la primera ronda.- Agregó Naruto, sacándome la lengua, para luego cargar a la pelirosa en su espalda y desaparecer corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sasuke me miró una vez más, antes de hacer una mueca de total fastidio, encogerse de hombros, hacer un sello y desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

- Chico… hey, muchacho. ¿Estás bien?- escuché a u mercader decirme, al tiempo que me sacudía un poco, tomándome por los hombros.

- ¿Ah?...- finalmente respondí, bastante aturdido y sin entender en lo absoluto, lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué si estás bien?, llevas un buen rato allí, con la mirada perdida.- me explicó el señor, de forma amable.

Miré a mí alrededor, la niebla volvía a cubrirlo todo, el barco se hallaba en el mismo lugar, pero nada indicaba que algo de aquello, hubiese sucedido en realidad.

- Yo… ¿estaba solo?- pregunté, desconfiado aun.

- Sí… por eso me acerqué, pensé que esperabas el barco. ¿Eres un ninja de la Hoja?- preguntó el señor, poco convencido. Asentí, pero guardé total silencio.

- Bueno, quizá debas abordar, es el último de la semana.- murmuró señalando el barco.- Si lo pierdes, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo viernes.- recalcó, antes de comenzar a andar.

- Sí, gracias.- balbuceé como pude y comencé a caminar en dirección a éste.

El tiempo que duró el viaje de regreso a Konoha, me sentí incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en aquel muelle… Era tan real, no podía ser un Genjutsu común y corriente, además no encontraba explicación alguna, para que alguien quisiera hacerme vivir todo aquello.

Los semblantes de Naruto y Sakura, su forma de actuar… eso debió salir de mi interior, de alguna manera… nadie podría saber todos esos pequeños detalles.

Y las palabras de Sasuke… las sentí retumbar en mi mente, las tenía grabadas y todavía las escuchaba de lejos, como si se tratara de una especie de eco.

¿Qué significaba eso¿qué había querido decirme?... Quería que los ayudara¿era eso?... pero y yo¿qué podía hacer?

- "No sé que te ocurre, Sai… pero lo que sea lo resolveremos."-

- "No hay nada que los amigos, no puedan enfrentar."-

- "Y nosotros no somos, simplemente amigos."-

- "Somos hermanos… hermanos de sangre."-

Aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, yo lo sabía… siempre fuimos así, Sasuke siempre lo dijo, "no necesitamos a nadie más, si nos mantenemos unidos… no hay excusas para dejar de ayudar."

Entonces como si esa última frase fuera la clave, que ayuda a resolver el acertijo, recordé al Mizukage y la reacción de éste, cuando cité las palabras de Sasuke, su actitud, sus ojos clavados en los míos, pero aun más, sus palabras… esas a las que en aquel momento, no les encontré ningún sentido, pero que ahora, al acercarme cada vez más a Konoha y luego de vivir todo eso, comenzaban a tenerlo.

"Dicen… que a vecestras la niebla, se esconde aquello que las personas más añoran. Y también dicen… que una que otra vez, ésta se despeja totalmente, para dejarlas verlo." Además estaba lo que había dicho aquel Anbu, eso de que el Mizukage me había hecho un regalo sublime.

De pronto no solo todo tuvo sentido, sino que encajó perfectamente, como si de la última pieza del rompecabezas se tratara. Eso era lo que yo más añoraba, que mis amigos volvieran a ser los mismos… que Sasuke jamás se hubiera ido.

- Sasuke…- susurré su nombre, apenas moviendo los labios.

Alcé la vista entonces y me di cuenta, de que finalmente estaba de vuelta, había regresado a Konoha.

- "Tú eres el pilar del grupo…"-

-"Realmente cloncito… ellos te necesitan."-

Sonreí tristemente y me dediqué a cruzar las puertas de mi aldea, para entregarle a la Hokage mi informe sobre la misión, así como el pergamino sellado que me entregara el Mizukage… y completamente decidido a volver a poner en orden, todo aquello que no lo estaba.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno… esta es mi segunda historia de Naruto, que al contrario de la primera es bien corta y ya está completa. Espero que las personas que la lean, la disfruten tanto como yo.

Este fic, está centrado en la amistad, aunque si contiene algunos pocos y leves toques románticos…

Gracias.

_**Darla Asakura**_


	2. Seguir adelante

**PORQUE HAY AMORES…**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**SEGUIR ADELANTE…**

_¡Porque nadie se va tan lejos, como para abandonar tu corazón!_

"Siempre… pensé que estarías a mi lado, siempre."

Una dulce melodía sonaba en el lugar, aquel extraño clamor de dolores ajenos que a él tanto le gustaba; ella nunca lo pudo entender… lo vi hoy en su mirada.

Dirigí la vista a mi alrededor, el bar está lleno, el bullicio populoso que trae consigo el estar rodeado de tanta gente me abrumó por un minuto. Ella sentada a mi lado, no me mira, ni a mí, ni a nadie; tiene la vista clavada fríamente en el vaso de sake frente a ella y luego como por inercia, vuelve sus ojos jade al escenario donde titilan las tenues luces un instante, justo al comienzo de aquella canción, la que él junto a Naruto solían cantar en nuestros ratos de ocio… siempre.

Casi pude verlos, discutiendo por lo bajo antes de ser por completo el centro de atención, para que luego él se encargara de llenar este lugar con su presencia.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sakura reía y reía, con las delicadas manos femeninas apoyadas en los costados, mientras que a su lado un rubio la sostenía, muy al pendiente que no cayera de la silla._

_Sasuke como siempre mostraba esa sonrisa de suficiencia tan característica suya, mirando a Naruto claramente con desafío; mirada que el otro devolvía fieramente._

_-Buenas noches.- dije en el tono impasible de siempre, al llegar repentinamente envuelto en una pequeña voluta de humo._

_Miré la escena como esperando una explicación, pero en su lugar recibí un vaso repleto de sake, cortesía de Sasuke Uchiha. Me lo tomé de un trago y me senté a su lado enseguida._

_- Shanaro… llegas tarde Sai, casi te pierdes la diversión.- dijo la única chica del grupo, ahogándose con sus propias risas. La miré sin entender aun nada…_

_- So… Usuratonkachi¿vienes o tendré que llevarte?- Sasuke habló, levantándose de inmediato y dirigiéndole al rubio de ojos azules una mirada llena de burla, pero este no se movió._

_Una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro al ver la palidez del de Naruto, quien sentado todavía dudaba, y es que ya no le agradaba tanto la idea, de ser él quien llamara la atención de los demás._

_-Vamos mi amor, sal allí y demuéstrales a todos, quien es… UZUMAKI NARUTO.- declaró la pelirosa con pasión._

_- Déjalo… es que tiene miedo¿cierto?- musitó el moreno, para luego hacer una corta pausa y agregar.- Gatito asustadizo.- con una sonrisa cínica._

_- ¿cómo te atreves, baka?... Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a nada.- respondió el rubio al comentario del Uchiha, para luego tomarse todo el contenido de su vaso, de un solo trago y ponerse en pie, para seguir al poseedor del Sharingan, quien aun conservaba su característica sonrisita de "soy el mejor", al alejarse de la mesa._

_- Ah…Sakura.- hablé demandando la atención de la pelirosa, quien volvía a reír, al verlos marchar._

_- Ahora comienza lo bueno.- me dijo y volvió a llenar de Sake los vasos, ofreciéndome uno a mí._

_-¿qué es lo que va a hacer Sasuke-kun con Naruto?- pregunté, luego de recibir de su mano el sake, pues seguía sin entender nada._

_-Calma Sai.- me pidió con una sonrisa radiante.- Mejor brindemos… a tu salud.- expuso ella con tanta alegría, que terminó contagiándome un poco. Nunca me hallaba de buen humor luego de una misión, cosa que no muchas personas sabían… solo unos cuantos, aquellos que me conocían bien ._

_- A la tuya.- comenté tranquilamente al choque de los cristales, por lo que ella sonrió, como siempre._

_- Mira, ya empieza.- señaló la chica con efusividad._

_En el pequeño escenario que reinaba en el bar Ichiraku, las luces se atenuaron y de la nada surgió una figura esbelta, de un joven que no podía contar con más de veinte años, moreno y por que no decirlo, muy parecido a mí._

_- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, Sai… hoy habrá algo muy especial para ustedes. Mi amigo Naruto, a quien todos ya conocen, les cantará una linda canción de amor.- terminó ceremonialmente Sasuke, mirando de reojo al rubio, al que ahora las luces iluminaban y quien parecía totalmente aturdido y mantenía la mirada perdida._

_La pista de la canción, a la que se había referido el Uchiha, comenzó a sonar haciendo eco en la estancia, ya que todos y cada uno de los presentes, yo incluido, guardábamos un silencio sepulcral, esperando con ansías la presentación del rubio ojiazul que no llegaba. _

_- ¿Qué esperas, Usuratonkachi¿nada?- le presionó Sasuke, al ver que el aludido estaba como de piedra._

_- Bueno, como les parece mi querido público, que los nervios le han jugado una mala pasada al dobe.- declaró el muchacho, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con pesadumbre, dirigiéndole a Naruto una mirada compasiva, que a éste no le gustó en lo absoluto._

_A mi lado Sakura, apretaba los labios con fuerza, para contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar, mientras que sus ojos jade brillaban con intensidad._

_- No es justo, quería escucharlo cantar.- se lamentó haciendo un pequeño puchero, digno de una niña._

_La volví a mirar, algo estupefacto, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderme; aun cuando era de total conocimiento en la aldea, que estaba loca de amor por Naruto-kun, apoyaba a Sasuke en cualquier broma o jugarreta, que el muchacho le hiciera a su novio._

_- Sin embargo y como lo prometido es deuda, no se quedarán sin espectáculo… no señor.- terminó de decir el moreno, desde el escenario, al tiempo que hacía una señal con la mano, para que la pista volviera a ser colocada desde el principio, asombrando a más de uno, al ocupar el lugar de Naruto como intérprete de aquella canción, que a él le gustaba tanto._

_Ni Sakura, ni yo, ni menos Naruto que ya volvía a la mesa, perdimos un segundo de la fascinante interpretación de Sasuke, a la que siguió una ovación general de todo el público, en especial del femenino._

_Al llegar el moreno del clan Uchiha a la altura de nuestra mesa, se encontró con un vaso de sake, una sonrisa inmensa por parte de Sakura y una mueca de enorme fastidio, por parte de nuestro amigo rubio._

_- Estuviste genial.- le felicitó la hermosa pelirosa de ojos jade, limpiándose una lagrimilla de emoción._

_- Sí.- me limité a decir, claramente anonadado, pues jamás imaginé a Sasuke hacer algo como eso._

_- Bah… solo quisiste lucirte y lo hiciste a mis costillas.- dijo el rubio molesto._

_- Por supuesto que sí.- aceptó tranquilamente el moreno, esbozando nuevamente una de sus clásicas sonrisas, para luego tomar de manos de la chica de cabellos color rosa, el vaso de sake que ella le tendía amablemente y tomar asiento a mi lado, todavía sonriendo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Una sonrisita triste se formó en mis labios al recordar el pasado, los días en que los cuatro éramos conocidos como "Los inseparables"; volví a mirarla y reconocí en su cara, parte de mi propio dolor, y supe que compartía mis pensamientos, los mismos recuerdos de ese ayer que teníamos en común. Supe que lo recordabas tanto como yo lo hacía, que él estaba vivo… solo para nosotros.

La música acabó y rompió el encanto que retenía su mirada en el escenario, y a ella, sentada a la mesa. Me miraste una fracción de segundo, antes de terminar tu sake y luego te levantaste para sacar unos cuantos billetes y dejarlos sobre la mesa, con intenciones claras de saldar tu cuenta e irte.

- Sakura.- tus ojos se vuelven hacia mí, al escucharme mencionar tu nombre.

- ¿No crees que es tiempo ya, de que todo vuelva a ser como era antes?- pregunté sin emoción alguna en la voz.

- Ya nada puede volver a ser, como era antes.- respondió ella, luego de un momento de incredulidad.

- Entonces, quizá sea hora de seguir adelante.- dije yo, haciendo gala de mi autocontrol.

La pelirosa frente a mí, me miró con un odio indescriptible, supe fácilmente lo duro que le habían golpeado mis palabras… por un momento, rogué por escucharle decir algo, lo que fuera. El silencio, el frío que me transmitía, era algo insoportable; pero ni media palabra salía de su boca, ella solo se limitaba a permanecer allí, mirándome. Mis labios se entreabrieron en un vano intento de terminar con aquel insufrible silencio, pero no fue necesario, pues ella se me adelantó.

- ¿Seguir?...- parecía no comprender a que me refería con eso.

- Sigue tú.- enfatizó antes de dar media vuelta.

- A mí también me duele, al igual que a Naruto.- dije en un último esfuerzo, por hacerle entender. Sakura se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Has pensado en él?, ayúdame a traerlo de vuelta a la realidad… solo tú puedes hacerlo.- solté sin más. Le vi temblar ligeramente, antes de escucharla otra vez.

- Eso no es cierto.- exclamó secamente.

- Sabes que sí, él te necesita… ¿o es que ya no lo amas?- repuse en tono indiferente.

Sakura se volvió hacia mí y me derribó de un solo golpe, sin agregar nada más.

Como siempre me tomó totalmente con la guardia baja y me mandó a volar algunos metros más allá, llevándome conmigo un par de mesas y estampillando la parte posterior de la cabeza, en la dura madera que componía la tarima.

Los demás shinobis que se hallaban en el Ichiraku, miraron la escena sin comprender, mientras que yo luego de reponerme, quedé tendido allí con la mirada perdida, tratando de enfocar a mi agresora, quien hizo un alto en su camino para ofrecerle una disculpa y algo de dinero, al dueño del bar.

- Ni siquiera te has dignado a visitar su tumba.- le grité, antes de que desapareciera de mi campo de visión, al salir del establecimiento con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

En el preciso momento en que comenzaba a incorporarme, apareció en la puerta del bar una muchacha muy bella, vestida con ropas sencillas de shinobi, quien parecía fuera de lugar allí, aun siendo una ninja, una Jounin de élite. Su piel blanca, contrastaba extrañamente con la luminosidad de sus ojos claros, así como con el negro azul de su largo cabello, el cual, caía en cascada por su espalda.

Levanté la mesa y algunas sillas lentamente, dejándome caer en una, luego de emitir un suspiro, cuando la figura conocida de aquella chica apareció frente a mí.

- ¿Así que aquí estabas?- murmuró la recién llegada.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido?- pregunté yo, esperando que tal vez ella entendiera, que eso era un intento de broma.

- He aprendido a conocerte, eso ayuda bastante.- dijo levantando otra silla, para tomar asiento frente a mí.

- Así es.- acepté, haciendo que se formará una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- le ofrecí, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- No tomo. Lo sabes… y tu tampoco deberías.- agregó levantando una ceja, en un gesto reprobatorio, que por alguna razón disipo un poco, mi anterior tristeza.

- Ven. Vamos a casa.- ordenó dulcemente, levantándose de inmediato. – Con una buena ducha, algo de comida y mucho descanso, estarás listo para enfrentarte a cualquier misión que puedan asignarte, o a otro de los ataques de Sakura.- puntualizó la muchacha, haciendo un gran énfasis en la última parte, dejándome a mí, casi al borde del sonrojo.

- ¿Có…?- traté de formular la pregunta, pero ella no me dejó.

- Me crucé con ella en el camino, y logré alcanzar a ver el desastre en el que estabas sumido hace un rato.- declaró la chica con simpleza, mientras caminábamos a la salida.

La observé detenidamente, francamente estaba impresionado por sus deducciones. Para Hinata, las piezas de cualquier rompecabezas siempre parecían encajar.

- ¿No quieres saber por qué?- pregunté.

- Ha sido dura la perdida… Sakura no lo acepta aun. No ha derramado ni una sola lágrima por él, y Naruto-kun…- suspiró ella, dejando incompleta la frase.

- Él nunca fue capaz de perdonarse, por haber permitido que Sasuke, aceptara aquella misión en su lugar.- terminé por ella, antes de emitir también un suspiro.

- ¿Y tú?- me interrogó Hinata, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Yo qué?- murmuré, fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Cómo te sientes tú?- me aclaró la chica de ojos opalinos.

-¿Yo?, yo no siento nada.- dije, algo ronco.

- Falso. Eso es lo que quieres que ellos crean.- me contestó, regalándome una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Y así fue que terminé aceptando, que esa bella muchacha que ahora caminaba a mi lado, me conocía más, de lo que me conocía yo mismo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Este fic, solo tiene cuatro capítulos que iré subiendo uno a uno… en principio iba a ser un one shot, pero luego se me hacía algo largo, así que mejor lo divide de esta forma.

Ojalá pudiera trasmitirles la pena tan grande, que sienten los personajes por la pérdida de un amigo, de la forma en que yo la sentí al hacerlo… pero me temo que me quedaré corta.

Gracias a todos por leer.

_**Jany-Uchiha**__: Sí, pobre Sasuke… lo mismo dijo mi hermana cuando le conté lo que pasaría en el fic, pero te equivocas no fue mi decisión, este fic se me reveló en un sueño, que realmente se convirtió en una pesadilla… me desperté llorando y todo. A mi también me da pena Sai… y pobrecitos los otros también. Las parejas serán dos: Narusaku y Sahina. Bye y gracias por el review._

_**Darla Asakura**  
_


	3. Honrar su memoria

**PORQUE HAY AMORES…**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**HONRAR SU MEMORIA…**

_¡Porque hay lazos irrompibles y amores interminables!_

Sus ojos puros se posaron en mí, justo cuando pretendía salir por la puerta. El solo saberme el blanco de esa mirada, bastó para detenerme por completo, pues ella no dijo nada.

- Tengo que…- sentí que le debía una explicación.

- Acabas de volver.- me hizo ver con su dulce voz.

- No se trata de una misión esta vez, sino de algo mucho más importante.- traté de explicarle.

- Tan importante es, que no puedes quedarte ni un segundo en casa… Sai, debes descansar.- pude ver claramente el reto en su reflejado en su mirada, aun cuando su voz era igual de suave que siempre, esta vez no iba a ceder, estaba enojada.

- Las personas que quiero son lo más importante para mí, que ellos estén bien es primordial.- le dije, utilizando un tono algo áspero.

No podía quedarme allí sin hacer nada¿cómo podía dormir¿descansar?... sabiendo que cada minuto que pasaba ellos se hundían más, que lentamente caían en un abismo tan profundo, que ya no podría alcanzarlos.

- Debo entender entonces, que a mí es a quien no quieres.- me dijo ella, con una sonrisita triste. La miré sin entender sus palabras.

- Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando, Hinata?- la indiferencia en mi voz, desapareció de golpe. Ella parecía tan triste.

- Día tras día, te veo salir a realizar las misiones más peligrosas, solo. Ni siquiera me dejas acompañarte. – empezó a decir la Hyuuga en un hilito de voz, quise interrumpirla pero ella no me dejó.

-Es a mí a la que le toca quedarse aquí, pensando, esperando… Rezando para que no te pase nada malo, porque vuelvas con vida. Es a mí a la que le toca verte partir a esas misiones suicidas, con la incertidumbre carcomiéndome el alma, al no saber si esa será la última vez que te vea.- había tanto dolor en sus palabras, que no sabía que podía decir para sosegarla un poco… yo no sabía que le importaba tanto, yo no sabía que la hacía sufrir.

- Porque a ti ya no te importa si vuelves o no, ya no Sai.- me expuso mirándome a los ojos y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablar.

- No digas eso, Hinata.- le pedí, visiblemente extrañado por aquella afirmación de su parte.

- ¿Por qué no?, si es cierto.- hizo una breve pausa, antes de continuar.- Todos en la aldea lo saben. Tsunade-samma… mis compañeros… Los escucho siempre comentando, como es que después de la muerte de Sasuke, haces hasta lo imposible por unirte a él.- remató ella, sin levantar la voz.

- Eso no es verdad.- le negué también en voz baja.

- Claro que lo es, Sai. Y por eso me duele tanto, porque sé que es verdad.- me restregó ella, con la voz temblándole de ira y sin dejar de mirarme.

- No fue mi intención herirte.- quise hacerle entender.

- Pero lo haces, Sai.- me dijo y vi como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y también como ella al percatarse, las limpió como pudo.

- Lo siento, Sai. Yo no soy nadie para impedirte realizar esas misiones, pero no puedo seguir esperando que llegue el día, en que finalmente decidas dejar de ofrecerte a la muerte. – la escuché decirme con voz entrecortada y sentí que el corazón se me oprimía, sin creer del todo lo que sucedía.

- Te preparé algo de comer.- fue lo último que me dijo, antes de tomar su abrigo e irse.

Yo me quedé allí, en el mismo lugar, como clavado al piso del apartamento, sin palabras; mirando como dejaba ir, lo único que aun le daba sentido a mi vacía vida.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, más lento que de costumbre, era tan extraño para mí estar más de tres días seguidos en Konoha; pero no iba a pedir más misiones, tenía una mucho más importante que realizar…

Sabía que Tsunade-samma no me llamaría, llevaba mucho tiempo tras de mí, intentando convencerme para que me tomara algunos días de descanso. La ausencia de Hinata en mi vida, hacía ésta más difícil y triste; Sakura hacía hasta lo imposible por evitarme y la búsqueda incansable de Naruto, me mantenía en un constante agotamiento físico, pero las noches eran lo peor… era en esas largas noches, cuando era totalmente consciente de la inmensa soledad que me rodeaba, cuando anhelaba más mi pasado, cuando extrañaba más la presencia de quienes fueron mis únicos y verdaderos amigos, y especialmente la de ella… de la chica a quien amaba, de quien iluminaba mis días con sus dulces sonrisas, con sus delicadas caricias, con sus cuidados. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y de que nunca se lo dije… ¿Cuánto daño le hice?

El viernes en la noche, llegué exhausto a mi apartamento, decidido a tomar una ducha y meterme rápidamente en la cama. Me reí de mi mismo, últimamente intentaba irme a dormir lo más temprano posible; extrañamente ponía más en practica los consejos de Hinata, en ese entonces, que cuando se hallaba a mi lado, supuse que quizá la echaba demasiado de menos.

Al sentir el aguar recorrer mi piel, me sentí un poco más renovado, me envolví una toalla a la cintura y salí del baño con el cabello húmedo pegándose a mi cara; al dirigirme a la habitación noté la ventana abierta y recordé lo mucho que a ella le gustaban las noches como esas, con luna llena. Así que luego de cambiarme, me subí al tejado con la seguridad que Hinata también estaría observando la luna esa noche y con la esperanza de sentirla un poquito más cerca de mí.

La luna estaba en pleno esplendor, tres o cuatro estrellas le acompañaban en la cúpula negra, de aquel majestuoso cielo. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el fresco de la noche, golpear mi rostro y de repente una melodía muy conocida para mí, comenzó a retumbarme en algún rincón olvidado de mi cerebro, dando pie a una rara idea para que comenzara a formarse en mi mente.

Tan sigilosamente como pude, llegué hasta el lugar desde donde podía acceder a la ventana, que sabía le pertenecía a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga; me trepé cal pequeño balcón, cuyos ventanales amplios daban a la habitación de Hinata, me pareció muy raro no hallarla afuera, contemplando aquella luna que majestuosamente brillaba en lo alto, iluminándolo todo, tal vez tenía algún tipo de compromiso familiar. Me sentí un poco decepcionado, porque a lo mejor no tendría oportunidad de verla.

Sin embargo, al primer intento de emprender mi camino de vuelta a mi morada, los ventanales se abrieron de par en par, y yo refugiado entre las sombras logré ver la inconfundible silueta de la chica, quien salía al balcón con intenciones claras de disfrutar un poco de aquella noche. Estaba bellísima, ni siquiera la luna, podría habérsele comparado, llevaba el largo y negro cabello recogido y vestía un kimono lavanda con hermosas flores blancas, algo sencillo, pero que la asemejaba a una reina.

Hinata se detuvo súbitamente y se giró a verme, al notar mi presencia.

- Sai…- pronunció bajito mi nombre.

- Hola.- fue lo único que pude articular.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre los dos.

- Yo… recordé que te gustaban las noches como esta.- dije, dubitativamente.

- Ah, eso.- dijo ella a manera de respuesta, un tanto desganada, fijó su vista en la luna luego.

- Hinata…- le llamé.

- ¿si? – respondió ella, sin mirarme, al parecer no quería hacerlo.

- La verdad es que se me ocurrió algo, y pues… quería saber tu opinión al respecto.- le dije, captando su atención de inmediato.

- Adelante.- me instó ella a hablar.

- Bueno… no sé si sabrás, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y yo, solíamos ir al bar Ichiraku luego de cada misión que cumplíamos, para celebrar…- por un instante no supe como continuar.

- Lo sé.- asintió la muchacha, levemente con la cabeza.

- Este… desde que Sasuke murió, ninguno de nosotros ha sido el mismo.- continué brevemente.

- Eso también lo sé, Sai. – dijo, haciéndome blanco completo de su mirada.

- Pues el caso es que, se me ocurrió que tal vez, debería hacer algo especial mañana en el Ichiraku.- dudé nuevamente, la idea antes me había parecido buena, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

- ¿algo como qué?- me preguntó, bastante intrigada.

- A él le gustaba cantar…- dije con naturalidad.

- No lo sabía.- respondió ella, acompañando sus palabras con una extraña sonrisa.

- Pues sí. Había una canción en especial… le gustaba mucho. Y creí, que tal vez sería bueno, no sé…- comencé a dudar otra vez.

- ¿Sí?- me urgió ella, con su dulce voz y una mirada expectante posada en mí.

- Cantarla una vez, por él… como un pequeño homenaje.- terminé, esperando su reacción.

- Tú no cantas.- me aseguró, haciendo gala de lo bien que me conocía.

- Lo sé.- murmuré con una mueca de burla, que sabía, ella comprendería perfectamente.

La chica sonrió abiertamente entonces.

- Dime Sai¿por qué harás esto ahora?- me interrogó, verdaderamente interesada en la respuesta.

- Creo que… es una forma de decirle al mundo, de demostrarle a todos, que no me he olvidado de él.- hice una breve pausa, sin saber como continuar, pero las palabras acudieron solas a mi boca.

- Que las cosas que él hizo, no fueron sepultadas con su cuerpo. Que debemos tenerlo presente… A él y a todos aquellos que sacrificaron su vida, por el bienestar de esta aldea, de nosotros.- concluí y quedé al pendiente de lo que ella pudiera decirme.

- Honrar su memoria, eso es lo que quieres.- supuso acertadamente.

- Eso. Será mañana a las 8:00 pm.¿puedo contar contigo?- pregunté, disimulando mi ansiedad como pude.

- Allí estaré.- me confirmó, y sentí un gran alivio.

- ¿Sai?- me llamó, al tiempo que me miraba con ternura.

- ¿Has hablado con Naruto-kun?- preguntó con un hilito de voz, Hinata. Negué con la cabeza y la miré tristemente.

- Lo he buscado por todas partes, pero no he podido dar con él.- comenté clavando mis oscuros ojos en los suyos.

- Shino-kun me ha contado, que a eso de las 6:00 am. Cuando sale ha recolectar nuevos insectos, le ha visto varias veces de pie frente al epitafio.- expuso la chica de ojos claros, con suma amabilidad, esa que la caracteriza aun.

- Tal vez quieras probar, encontrarlo allí mañana.- terminó sugiriéndome.

- Hinata yo…- susurré al tratar de acercarme, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó de mí, haciendo ademanes de volver a su habitación.

- Me esperan abajo.- sentenció con algo de aspereza.

- Suerte con lo de Naruto-kun. Nos veremos mañana.- Volvió a hablar atropelladamente, entrando a su habitación sin esperar respuesta y cerrando los ventanales tras ella, cuando vio que no estaba dispuesto a marcharme sin hablar.

Yo me quedé allí de pie, por segunda vez… viendo como desaparecía de mi vista, como la dejaba ir, de nuevo; para después, recargarme en los ventanales cerrados y perderme un instante en la luna, evocando su imagen.

- Yo… solo quería decirte, que tú has sido mi fortaleza; que si no hubieras estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, estaría más perdido de lo que están Naruto o Sakura, probablemente estaría muerto. Solo quería decirte que lo único que me daba fuerzas para concluir una misión, era saber que regresaría a Konoha y volvería a verte, que no me hallo sin ti.- musité quedamente aun contemplando la clara luna, que me bañaba con su luz.

- Yo lo único que de verdad quería decirte, era: TE AMO. Gracias Hinata-chan.- agregué después de una pausa, para marcharme luego, ignorando que del otro lado de los ventanales, en el interior de la habitación y apoyada en una pared, con los ojos cerrados en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas, ella escuchaba todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, tal y como ella me había dicho, encontré a Naruto allí, de pie, con los ojos azules clavados en la gran piedra, donde se hallaban grabados los nombres de todos esos ninjas caídos en batalla.

- Mi nombre debería estar ahí.- me dijo, al percatarse de mi presencia en el lugar.

Yo solo guardé silencio, viendo como aquel par de ojos azules se detenían en tres de aquellos nombres; los nombres de las personas más cercanas a él, el de su padre primero, luego el de Sarutobi, Sandaime de la Hoja, y por último, en el de que quien fuera su primer y mejor amigo: Uchiha Sasuke.

- Dicen que si hablas con el corazón, ellos aun pueden escucharte.- dije, para llamar su atención.

- Los muertos no escuchan.- respondió con sequedad, sin voltear a verme.

- En ese caso, tampoco los vivos… necesito que me escuches Naruto. Que lo hagas tú, ya que Sakura no quiere hacerlo.- expuse un poco mi frustración.

- Bien por ella. ¿Qué tienes que decir, Sai?- me preguntó con hastío, girándose hacía mí y resignado a tener que escucharme.

- Acabo de volver de la Niebla. Mientras estuve allá, algo bastante extraño me sucedió…- comencé, esperando que tal vez, al contarle aquella vivencia, él pudiera entender lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Ah sí¿qué?- me interrogó con falso interés.

- Logré recordar como era tener amigos, amigos incondicionales… amigos de esos que te levantan, si te tropiezas y caes.- murmuré quedamente. Él me observó con un dejo de burla, bailando en sus pupilas.

- Pude recordar, como solíamos ser antes… como las sonrisas de Sakura lo iluminaban todo, como siempre andabas de broma y de buen humor, hasta que llegaba Sasuke y comenzaban una de sus tontas discusiones o se enfrascaban en una de esas competencias sin fin, por saber quien de los dos era el mejor, y como yo…- él me impidió que continuara.

- ¿Como tú eras el centrado¿el maduro a la fuerza?… ¿el mediador? – expuso el rubio en tono burlón.

- Esos días se fueron Sai y no volverán.- acabó Naruto, robándose mi falta de emoción.

- ¿Y que hay de tus sueños, Naruto?, querías demostrarle a Sasuke, a todos… que podías ser el mejor ninja de esta aldea.- recé de forma impasible, viendo como mis palabras no parecían surtir efecto.

- Ibas a ser el mejor Hokage de todos y ni siquiera Sasuke dudaba de eso. Te casarías con Sakura, quien sería una gran doctora y juntos pondrían un nuevo centro médico para shinobis… y luego, tendrían una niña, a la que llamarían Yahiko…-seguí con mi narración.

- Basta.- Naruto me detuvo, sus ojos antes inexpresivos, ahora refulgían por la ira contenida.

- No quiero escuchar una sola palabra más.- ordenó rudamente.

- Está bien, puedes sacrificar tus sueños, pero ¿por qué los de él?- sentencié.

- Sasuke deseaba que nos mantuviéramos unidos en las buenas y en las malas, amigos tanto en vida como en muerte… más que amigos, hermanos de sangre.- le restregué en tono indiferente, aun cuando sentía que tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Naruto volvió a sumirse en un silencio absoluto, pero le vi cerrar las manos con fuerza.

- ¿Qué crees que pensaría Sasuke, si se enterara que tras su muerte te volviste un cobarde¿qué te dejaste morir en vida… ah¿qué crees que te diría?- seguí arremetiendo en su contra, pero él continuaba como ausente.

- Hoy a las 8:00 pm. Haré algo especial en el bar, para honrar su memoria… tristemente pensé que podías ayudarme.- Naruto no reaccionó en lo absoluto, así que supuse que ya no había nada más, que yo pudiera hacer por él y comencé a alejarme.

No obstante al darle la espalda, recordé que existía algo que aun me hacía falta decirle, por lo que me detuve un instante.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Sasuke, pero si de lo que ha sucedido tras ella… Sakura aun te ama, no dejes ir la última oportunidad que tienes de ser feliz. Yo ya lo hice.- comenté y un dejo de dolor apareció en mi voz al hacerlo.

Lo miré por última vez y no pude evitar que una sonrisita irónica, se formara en mis labios.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es todo lo que puedes dar, usuratonkachi?- le pregunté en tono burlón, para luego seguir mi camino, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- Él tiene razón, dobe.- una voz a espaldas del chico rubio, le sacó completamente de su letargo.

- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó él, pensando que su mente ya le estaba jugando demasiadas malas pasadas, cuando al darse vuelta pudo ver la silueta del moreno, salir de detrás de la piedra, que él antes contemplara.

- Sí, soy yo… pero tranquilo, no te estás volviendo loco y tampoco soy un fantasma.- terminó de forma rápida y breve el otro.

- Pero… ¿cómo..? - empezó a decir el ojiazul.

- ¿Es posible?, pues no lo sé. Tal vez porque lo necesitas.- murmuró quedo.

- Ya es hora de que despiertes, Naruto. Sai ya lo hizo, ahora te toca a ti.- declaró el Uchiha en voz baja.

- ¿De qué hablas?- volvió a hablar el rubio, bastante perdido.

- ¿Qué de que hablo?- el moreno emitió un largo suspiro.

- Fue mi elección, creí que con mi decisión le estaba regalando a Konoha al mejor de sus Hokages, que después de mi muerte ustedes tres se volverían aun más unidos, que Sakura y tú vivirían para ser felices. Me estás haciendo quedar mal, Naruto.- dijo en un tono bastante despectivo.

- ¿De qué rayos se trata todo esto?- gritó el chico de ojos azules, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de la persona responsable de aquella ilusión tan real, porque debía ser una ilusión.

- De hacerte entender que no eres culpable de nada. Ahora… ¡Sal del hueco donde te metiste! – ordenó igual que siempre, sus ojos brillando son desafío.

- ¿o es que no eres capaz de dar más, usuratonkachi? – agregó con sumo sarcasmo y sonrió luego con suficiencia, para perderse tras la gran piedra.

- Sasuke…- susurró el otro, al verlo desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Aquel par de ojos Jade, recorrían cada centímetro del vasto recinto en el que descansaban los restos, de las personas que lamentablemente habían dejado de existir, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse.

-Deberías entrar algún día.- retumbó en sus oídos, la dulce voz de Hinata Hyuuga.

- Me asustaste.- se limitó a responder la pelirosa, volviéndose a ver a la morena.

- Es que te he visto varias veces ya… Nunca pasa de este punto. – le explicó Hinata, con una sonrisa.

- No tengo nada que hacer allá dentro.- comentó secamente Sakura Haruno, dispuesta a marcharse.

- Sasuke no va a regresar, porque te niegues a aceptar su muerte.- repuso la otra, suavemente.

- Tú no sabes nada de Sasuke.- se encargó de hacerle la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, sumamente enojada.

- Pero si sé mucho sobre Sai.- le contestó la Hyuuga.

- Él solo quiere recuperar a sus amigos.- musitó con ternura, mientras que la otra muchacha optó por callar.

- Ya no ríes, Sakura… pero tampoco lloras. No puedes continuar así.- expuso la hermosa chica de ojos blancos, mirando a la aludida con dulzura.

- No sé si lo sabes, Sai organizó un pequeño homenaje para Sasuke, es hoy en...- Hinata se vio cortada por la otra chica de repente.

- Lo sé, me dejó una pequeña nota de invitación, esta mañana en mi casa.- repuso la chica de ojos verde jade.

- Tal vez debas…- comenzó la morena.

- No iré.- sentenció Sakura con voz gélida, Hinata la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Tú eras la más inteligente del grupo, Sakura. Así que, píensalo.- terminó la chica de cabellos negro azules con un susurro, antes de dar vuelta y entrar al campo santo.

Los sábados eran los mejores para el bar Ichiraku, pues la afluencia de gente en el establecimiento era mayor, ya que buena parte de los shinobis y kunoichis de Konoha, habían regresado de sus misiones para entonces y a Tsunade le gustaba que descansaran el día siguiente, salvo algunas excepciones, por supuesto; aun así no pude dejar de sorprenderme al encontrar el lugar casi a reventar. Me abrí paso con algo de dificultad, para dirigirme al sitio en el que se encontraba el dueño.

- No me digas que programaste una fiesta, y no me avisaste.- comenté con voz fría e impersonal.

- ¿Cómo así?, creía que la idea era tuya, todos han venido a escucharte cantar.- respondió el aludido, mirándome de soslayo.

- ¿Qué?- alcancé a decir, antes de escuchar la tímida vocecita de Hinata.

- Lo siento Sai-kun, le comenté a Tsunade-samma lo que querías hacer, pero me parece que se emocionó "un poquito".- me dijo la chica de ojos opalinos, sonrojada debido a la pena.

- No te preocupes Hinata-chan, entre más gente venga, mejor.- le dije tomando una de sus manos y llevándomela a los labios, para depositar un beso en ella.

- Solo espero que me salga la voz.- comenté como si nada, al ver que la chica en cuestión se tornaba más roja, después de mi gesto.

- Hinata-chan…- aproveché el momento para alejarla del bullicio y tratar de decirle, lo que había dejado de decir el día anterior.

- Ayer antes de que te fueras, yo quería…- comencé a hablar pausadamente, pero…

- Mira, Sakura-chan.- soltó ella un gritito de sorpresa, al ver a la pelirosa cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Cómo?- exclamé, antes de seguir la mirada de la chica frente a mí, para encontrarme con un par de hermosos ojos color verde jade y quedar completamente en blanco.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capitulo de esta historia, el próximo será el último.

Gracias a todo aquel, que se toma la molestia de leer lo que escribo.

_**Darla Asakura**_


	4. Recuperar, lo que creímos perdido

**PORQUE HAY AMORES…**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**RECUPERAR, LO QUE CREÍMOS PERDIDO…**

_¡Porque seguir adelante, no significa necesariamente olvidar!_

Los hermosos que poseía Sakura Haruno, miraron hacia todos lados con temor y la chica dudó un minuto de darse vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero yo alcancé a tomarla del brazo impidiéndole la huída.

- Sakura… Que bueno que viniste.- le dije y sonreí agradecido. Ella me miró, antes de pasar revista nuevamente alrededor.

- No creo que haya sido buena idea.- afirmó en voz muy baja.

- No… claro que fue una buena idea, por supuesto que si.- le aseguré, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios y sin soltarla aun. Ella me miró, todavía llena de dudas.

- No digas eso. Por favor… ven.- agregué en un susurro, mientras clavaba en sus hermosos ojos mis pupilas oscuras, al tiempo que le solté el brazo, para tenderle una mano.

Ella vaciló un instante, pero después la tomó sin reparos y se dejó guiar por mí, entre la gente. Me sentí muy dichoso, tanto que las palabras no me bastan para expresarlo, sentía que había ganado mucho aquella noche… si solo Naruto, entendiera también.

- Es aquí, nuestra mesa.- le ofrecí asiento, en la mesa central, una de las primeras y de las más cercanas al escenario.

- Me alegra mucho verte aquí, Sakura.- le escuché decir a Hinata, al acercarse a la mesa.

- Tenías razón, debía pensarlo bien. – musitó mi amiga pelirosa, al verla. Miré a Hinata asombrado, definitivamente esa chica era maravillosa.

- ¿Esto es obra tuya?- le pregunté amablemente. Ella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza tímidamente.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le dije, acercándome.

- No dejes que escape.- le susurré finalmente al oído. La morena se sonrojó un poco, pero luego asintió.

- No lo haré.- me dijo con calma, para luego ir a sentarse junto a Sakura, quien parecía estar algo nerviosa.

- Entonces… está todo listo.- le pregunté a Ayame, la hija del dueño, quien asintió llena de emoción.

- Sai… Alguien pregunta por ti.- escuché a mis espaldas la voz del padre de ésta.

Me volteé de inmediato, guardaba la esperanza de que se tratara de Naruto, pero no, el susodicho estaba acompañado de Tsunade-samma, su asistente Shizune, Jiraiya-samma, el otro sannin de la aldea y cual fue mi sorpresa, al encontrar también dentro del selecto grupo, a nada más y nada menos que al nuevo Mizukage, así como también a un chico como de mi edad, pelirrojo, de mirada fría y aguamarina, al que identifiqué como al Godaime Kazekage de la Arena, quien me intimidó un poco al clavar sus ojos en mí, con sumo interés.

- Sai… me encanta tu idea. Es lo mejor que he visto y realmente me alegra que te hayas tomado un tiempo libre al fin.- me dijo, la mejor ninja de mi aldea sonriéndome.

- Es usted muy amable, Tsunade-samma. Es un placer tenerlos aquí, sean bienvenidos.- dije haciendo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

- Hola Sai-kun, es bueno volver a verte.- expuso el Mizukage, regalándome una sonrisa amena.

- Le digo lo mismo, señor.- respondí, estrechando la mano que el me tendía.

- Aquí mi amigo Gaara, deseaba conocerte.- declaró el chico de los ojos grises, haciendo que todos lo miraran raro.

- ¿A mí?- pregunté yo, dubitativamente. No entendía porque alguien como el Kazekage, podía interesarse en conocer a un ninja como yo, que de extraordinario no tenía nada.

Extrañamente el muchacho pelirrojo frente a mí, a quien había tildado antes de frío, distante y reservado, sonrió al tiempo que me tendía también su mano, la que dudé un poco antes de estrechar.

- Según me han contado, ere una persona interesante. - dijo.

- Y un ninja estupendo. – Agregó a mi favor, Tsunade-samma.- uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.- finalizó la rubia.

No supe si debía hablar o no, nunca he sabido con certeza, como se debe reaccionar frente a los halagos.

- Estaremos por allá.- señaló Jiraiya-samma.

- Hoy celebramos una nueva alianza entre la Niebla y la Arena, con Konoha como mediador, por supuesto.- repuso alegremente el Mizukage, a lo que el Kazekage lo miró, con un gesto cómplice.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado la respuesta que necesitabas. – le escuché decir, de repente al Mizukage, a manera de despedida.

- Fue usted¿cierto?... ¿en la Niebla? - pregunté aceleradamente, sin saber si él realmente podría entender a lo que me refería.

El aludido simplemente sonrió y luego comentó en tono casual.

- Hoy muy temprano, conocimos aquella piedra en la que Tsunade dijo que estaban grabados los nombres, de aquellos ninjas caídos en batalla. ¿Cierto, Gaara? – me hizo saber Ryouka-samma, a lo que el otro asintió levemente.

- Vimos cosas muy interesantes, por allí. Tal vez, necesites un micrófono extra.- agregó el pelirrojo Kazekage.

- No tengo como agradecérselo, señor.- expresé mi gratitud, al descubrir el mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

- No lo hagas, solo canta bonito.- me dijo, para seguir junto al Kazekage al resto del grupo, quienes ya se alejaban guiados por Ayame.

Tras emitir un largo y profundo suspiro, me armé de valor para enfrentarme al gran público que me esperaba; miré hacia la puerta de soslayo y no pude evitar pensar, lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que Naruto asistiera al bar esa noche en particular, pero ya eran pasadas las ocho, exactamente por 18 minutos, constaté al posar la vista en el reloj de pared, que se hallaba en el lugar.

Por lo menos podía contar con la presencia de Sakura y la de Hinata, me detuve a mirarlas agradecido y le regalé una dulce sonrisa a la pelirosa, a quien la Hyuuga le sostenía la mano, en gesto de apoyo, cuando pasé cerca de la mesa que las chicas ocupaban, al dirigirme a la tarima.

- Buenas noches, antes que nada, les agradezco mucho el que estén presente hoy aquí… Espero que Tsunade-samma no los haya obligado a venir.- dije cuando tuve que enfrentarme al bar lleno de shinobis y kunoichis, algunos de los cuales rieron.

- Ser ninja, como ya muchos de nosotros sabemos por experiencia. – continúe cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.- No es una profesión fácil. No se trata solamente del dominio de jutsus, kunais, shurikens y el hábil manejo del chakra. No.- hice una pequeña pausa, antes de seguir hablando.

- No se trata solo de enfrentar peligros inimaginables a cada momento, aun cuando seamos buenos en ello. Ser ninja se trata de más, de mucho más… Quizá nunca nos hemos detenido a pensarlo antes, pero sobre nosotros los ninjas recae una responsabilidad muy grande.- todos guardaban silencio, escuchando atentamente mis palabras.

- Sobre nuestros hombros recae la protección de miles de vidas, de personas inocentes. El sabernos ninjas, es saber que estamos a cargo de conservar la paz… Somos ninjas, sí, y saber esto, además es saber que debemos crear lazos irrompibles entre nosotros, a pesar de ser conscientes que en cualquier momento, alguno de nosotros puede caer en batalla y no volver a levantarse, porque no nos importa sacrificarnos en el cumplimiento del deber… Porque no hay excusas para dejar de ayudar.- al terminar de hablar, la estancia cayó en un silencio denso, que fue reemplazado luego por una lluvia de aplausos a mis palabras, dándome el valor que necesitaba para continuar.

- Hoy me encuentro aquí, para honrar la memoria de un gran amigo… Uno de los mejores ninjas que he conocido, alguien que arriesgó y sacrificó su vida por la paz, hace poco más de dos años. Él murió luchando por Konoha en una batalla, en la que también participaban la Arena y la Niebla… Sasuke Uchiha. – agregué.

- Muchos de ustedes lo conocieron y saben que no miento, al decir que su ausencia creo una crisis dentro de nuestro equipo, al no poder ser capaces de superar su muerte. Pero esta noche estamos aquí reunidos para recordarlo, para decirle al mundo que Sasuke sigue con nosotros, porque no se ido, ni se irá, mientras conservemos su recuerdo intacto en nuestros corazones…- alcé la vista, para localizar a Sakura entre el público, quien me sonrió tristemente como dándome ánimos, y pude observar también a Hinata a su lado, derramando lágrimas sin soltarle la mano.

- Para demostrarles a todos, que podemos seguir adelante, sin olvidar… Sin olvidarlo.- terminé en tono suave.

- Además me gustaría invitar a todos los presentes, a que si desean expresar lo que sienten por uno o varios de nuestros desaparecidos compañeros, se sientan en libertad de hacerlo. – extendí la invitación, al resto de los shinobis que se hallaban en el bar.

- Ayame, cuando quieras… - le indiqué, dándole a entender que encontraba listo para comenzar.

Me senté en un banco alto, tratando de convencerme de que podía hacerlo. La melodía suave comenzó a escuchar, para un minuto después inundar todo el lugar, y sin querer comencé a recordar como era que Sasuke solía hacer aquello… como si solo la interpretara para él, para nosotros, para nadie más.

Decidido entrecerré los ojos, esperando que la misma pista, me dijera cuando empezar a cantar, ahogué un profundo suspiro cuando el momento llegó, pero…

_¡Ay, mi piel!... que no haría yo por ti_

_por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo_

_y cerquita de mí._

Aquella voz no provenía de mi garganta, ni siquiera había alcanzado a emitir sonido alguno, por lo que abrí los ojos de par en par y los dirigí hacia la puerta del establecimiento, cerca de la barra, el lugar de donde se podía escuchar claramente al hombre que interpretaba ésta.

_¡Ay, mi piel!.. como el río Magdalena_

_que se funde en la arena del mar_

_quiero fundirme yo en ti._

Naruto continúo cantando, al tiempo que caminaba abriéndose paso hacia la tarima, donde yo todavía seguía sentado sin emitir palabra, ignorando casi todas las miradas que en ese momento estaban puestas en él; solo hubo una que no podía ignorar… una intensa, verde Jade, por lo que se detuvo un instante frente a la mesa, en la que se encontraba la chica a la que pertenecía ésta, y que se encontraba acompañada de la mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga.

- Naruto…- pude ver que decía Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos al leer sus labios y una débil sonrisa se formó en los míos.

_Hay amores, que se vuelven resistentes a los daños_

_Como el vino que mejora con los años_

_Así crece lo que siento yo por ti._

Siguió él, y ni yo ni nadie en el bar dudó de a quien le cantaba el rubio, mientras que la pelirosa no podía dejar de mirarlo.

_Hay amores, que se esperan al invierno y florecen_

_Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen_

_Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti._

Terminó el rubio de ojos azules, acercándose a ella.

- Lamento llegar tarde.- le dijo por el micrófono, por lo que Sakura dejó de luchar por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, desde que comenzó a escucharlo cantar y se abalanzó sobre él, dejándose vencer finalmente por sus impulsos.

Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, como si aquello fuera lo único que deseara hacer y la chica se aferró a él, como si no quisiera volver a dejarlo ir… Todos nosotros volvimos a ser testigos, del inmenso amor que se tenía la pareja y por ello, solo podía escucharse la dulce y lenta melodía, que ya volvía a indicar el inicio de la siguiente estrofa, la que feliz de la vida, no dudé en comenzar a entonar…

_¡Ay, mi piel!... no te olvides del mar_

_que en las noches me ha visto llorar_

_tantos recuerdos de ti._

Sakura y Naruto me miraban, todavía abrazados y Hinata me sonreía con dulzura, con lágrimas brillando en sus bellos ojos, compartiendo la emoción como el resto de los presentes, ante la inesperada llegada de Naruto, interpretando la canción.

_¡Ay, mi piel!... no te olvides del día_

_que separo a tu vida_

_de la pobre vida, que me tocó vivir._

Le regalé a Hinata una dulce sonrisa, dejando ver lo feliz que me hacía lo sucedido. Rogando por que pudiera comprender, que mi felicidad solo estaría completa, con ella a mi lado… y pensé en Sasuke, en que tan orgulloso se sentiría de nosotros en ese momento, de nuestra amistad.

_Hay amores, que se vuelven resistentes a los daños_

_Como el vino que mejora con los años_

_Así crece lo que siento yo por ti._

La música continuaba y yo seguía cantando. Dejé de mirara a la dueña de mi corazón, para pasar la mirada por el lugar, viendo como todos parecían sobrecogidos… detuve la vista en la mesa que compartían los Kages, desde donde una sonrisa enigmática y cómplice era compartida por los de Arena y la Niebla.

_Hay amores, que parece que se acaban y florecen_

_Y en las noches del otoño reverdecen_

_Tal como el amor que siento yo por ti_

_Yo por ti… por ti_

_Como el amor que siento yo por ti._

Al sonar la ultima nota de la canción, los aplausos estallaron en la mesa de los Kages y se extendieron por todo el bar, para continuar en vitoreos de aprobación. Yo di las gracias y bajé de inmediato para llegar hasta el lugar, donde Naruto y Sakura aun se abrazaban.

- ¿Tendré que amarrarte, para que no vuelvas a desaparecer?- dije, dirigiéndome al rubio de ojos azules.

- Vine para quedarme. – declaró éste, tendiéndome una mano, que no tardé en estrechar con fuerza.

- Eso fue hermoso, Sai… Sasuke estaría orgulloso de ustedes dos.- le escuché decir a Sakura, con voz amortiguada por las ganas que tenía de romper en llanto.

- Sí, no sabía que cantarás tan bien. – escuché una vocecita tras de mí y me volteé para encontrarme con una sonriente humana, que me miraba embelesada.

- Solo los enamorados cantamos así¿no lo crees Naruto? – pregunté sin dejar de mirar los ojos blancos de la chica.

- Así es, Hinata-chan. – respondió el muchacho rubio, con una nota de picardía en la voz.

- Sai… yo… te escuché, anoche. – dijo entonces ella, tartamudeando apenada.

- Me alegra, porque todo lo que dije es verdad. Te amo, Hinata. - me acerqué y le susurré al oído, para verle enrojecer ante la confesión, lo que me conmovió a tal punto, que no dudé en bajar mis labios a los suyos y besarla dulcemente, sin importarme ni el sitio ni la gente.

Esa noche parecía no tener final, pero no nos importó, nos sentíamos muy bien, pues habíamos descargado parte de nuestra alma. Naruto y Sakura se veían tan enamorados, que nadie creería que duraron dos años separados el uno del otro, mientras que yo no fui capaz siquiera de durar una semana lejos de Hinata.

El recuerdo de Sasuke, en aquel momento nos unió más, sobre todo después de la canción que interpretáramos Naruto y yo juntos. Muchos de nuestros antiguos compañeros de la Academia, así como también otros shinobis, se atrevieron a expresar sus sentimientos, ya fueran de perdida o de felicidad; incluso Jiraiya-samma leyó un pequeño pasaje de uno de sus libros, en honor de la memoria de su compañero Orochimaru y de sensei Sarutobi, muertos hacía ya 10 años en una fallida invasión de la Aldea de la Roca a la Hoja.

Esa noche el bar Ichiraku no cerró sus puertas, y solo hasta las 6:00 am. empezó a vaciarse…

- Hay algo que nunca he hecho… y creo ya que es tiempo de hacerlo. Pero debo confesarles que me causa un poquito de miedo… - nos dijo de repente Sakura, cuando ya nos disponíamos a marcharnos, luego de agradecer al señor Ichiraku y a su hija por todo, y de despedirnos de los pocos shinobis que aun quedaban dentro.

- ¿qué es? – preguntó Naruto, con sumo interés.

- Visitar la tumba de Sasuke. – respondió ella, en un hilito de voz.

- Entonces te acompaño, no volveré a dejarte sola. – le dijo Naruto, antes de depositar suavemente un beso en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos? – propuse y de inmediato todos asintieron, mostrando su aprobación con ese gesto.

Lentamente nos encaminamos al lugar, donde encontraríamos la última morada de Sasuke. Al llegar ahí, nos detuvimos como por inercia, antes de entrar.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? – le pregunté a Sakura, algo preocupado al verla palidecer frente a mis ojos.

- Sí, es mi turno ahora. – musitó la aludida. Naruto volvió a tomarle la mano.

- Aquí estaremos… siempre.- murmuró el rubio a su lado, a lo que ella asintió, para inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, luego.

Sakura entró en el recinto, con paso firme y decidido, tomada de la mano de su novio, detrás de ellos, Hinata y yo caminábamos también.

- Es aquí. – murmuré, haciéndoles detenerse frente a una sepultura muy bien cuidada, a su lado crecía un único pero bello arbusto, repleto de pequeñas florecillas blancas, que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en el campo santo.

- Esto es…- trató de preguntar Naruto, quien estupefacto volteó a verme.

- Fue idea de Hinata. – le dije yo, mirándola.

- pero… creí que ya no existían más en Konoha.- expresó Sakura, con algo de pena. Aquellos arbustos solo crecían en los terrenos Uchiha y Sasuke siempre resintió que se extinguieran, por su ausencia debido a las misiones.

- Y no hay, ese es el último. Apenas era un retoño cuando Ino me lo entregó en custodia, para que Sasuke no descubriera cual sería su regalo de cumpleaños… Pero… - Hinata detuvo el relato en ese punto, dirigiendo la vista al florido arbusto.

- Pero no alcanzó a entregárselo, porque ambos murieron ese día. – terminé yo por la chica, con pesadumbre.

- Ella lo amaba¿cierto? - preguntó Sakura en un murmullo, al clavar los ojos jade en Hinata y luego en la sepultura. La chica asintió con tristeza.

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él también a ella. Solo que era un cabezota… le costaba admitirlo, jeje. - expuso Naruto, elevando su vista al cielo, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Quise cumplirle el último deseo a Ino-chan, lo trasplanté el día de su cumpleaños número 23. – nos explicó tímidamente la chica y todos guardamos silencio tras sus palabras.

- Lo he cuidado desde entonces, procurando que no se marchitara antes de florecer… como el amor de ese par de tercos. – concluyó la hermosa muchacha de ojos opalinos.

- Gracias Hinata-chan. – espetó el ojiazul, dedicándole a la morena una breve inclinación con la cabeza, que le hizo ruborizar.

- Sasuke…- susurró la pelirosa muy lentamente, captando de inmediato nuestra atención.

Sakura miraba fijamente la inscripción con el nombre del Uchiha, al tiempo que lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos y a recorrer su rostro de muñeca, aterrizando luego en la tumba del muchacho.

- Siempre decías que con nuestra amistad te bastaba, pero sé que en el fondo anhelabas enamorarte. - decía entrecortadamente, debido al llanto.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos una mirada llena de dolor, recordando que las palabras de Sakura, no podían ser más verdaderas.

- No sabes… No sabes cuanto… me alegro de que hayas conseguido a alguien, Sasuke-kun. – siguió ella, aumentando el dolor en su voz, mientras cedía más y más al llanto.

- Sakura…- pronunció Naruto su nombre.

- Hubieses sido tan feliz… Sasuke, tú no tenías porque haber muerto, no tú…- decía ella mientras un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo, y caía de rodillas, frente a la sepultura del moreno.

Yo solo callaba, pues sabía que ella necesitaba de aquello… realmente debía desahogarse.

- No es justo… No es justo, Sasuke. – decía la chica, de verdad desconsolada.

- Tú eras como mi hermano… mi hermano mayor. – lloraba y lloraba Sakura, haciendo que las lágrimas fluyeran también de los ojos de quienes le acompañábamos, tal era el dolor que transmitían sus palabras.

Naruto hizo un además de levantarla, del lugar donde estaba agazapada, pero yo le detuve negando brevemente con la cabeza.

- Debe llorar.- me limité a decirle.

- Porque te moriste, Sasuke… porque me dejaste sola. Prometiste entregarme en el altar, ibas a ser el padrino de mis hijos… Sasuke 1 y Sasuke 2¿recuerdas?...- decía ella y se te ponía la carne de gallina, con solo escucharla. Sentí que Hinata se aferraba más fuerte a mi brazo, en aquel instante.

- Te necesito Sasuke… Sabes que sí, es muy duro saber que nada de eso sucederá… Que no estarás a mi lado, cuando nada de lo que planeamos juntos ocurra. Que ya no estás a mi lado. – dijo.

- Que nunca volverás a estarlo¡SASUKE! – remató ella, gritando su nombre… y fue lo último que pudo soportar Naruto.

- Él no se ha ido, Sakura… No del todo. – le dijo el rubio, posando una mano en el hombro femenino, son suavidad.

Sakura dejó de mirar al frío manto que cubría la tumba de Sasuke, para mirar por una fracción de segundo al chico que amaba, antes de lanzarse sobre él y seguir llorando entre sus brazos.

- Es como si el mundo, estuviera en nuestra contra. No lo soporto, Naruto. – decía ella, abrigada en el pecho del chico, que en cuclillas la abrazaba con sumo amor, para intentar darle algo de consuelo.

Yo los miraba, manteniéndome algo distanciado de la pareja, pero no por eso, indiferente al dolor de perdida que compartíamos, cuando sentí unos delicados brazos rodearme por la cintura y una cabeza de oscura cabellera, apoyarse en mi hombro.

- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos Sai? – oí que me decía Hinata, incitándome a ir junto a mis amigos. Yo le di un beso en la frente y la obedecí rápidamente.

Sakura me vio al acercarme y no dudó en levantarse apoyada en su amado, para recibirme.

- No… Lo lamento, no quiero seguir… Lo único… lo único que deseo es poder verlo otra vez. De verdad deseo… vivir en un mundo en el que él exista, donde los cuatro podamos volver a estar juntos.

- Sakura…- musité, sin saber a ciencia cierta que decirle.

Ella se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano para llevarme, al lugar donde el rubio nos esperaba aun en pie.

- Dime Sai… a ti te creeré, dime que lo lograremos. Necesito escucharlo… por favor, dime que estaremos bien. – rogó la pelirosa entre lágrimas.

- Estaremos bien… muy bien. – le aseguré abrazándola, al tiempo que una sonrisa por parte de Naruto, me decía que él también lo creía.

_¡Porque hay amores que son eternos y hay sueños que se hacen realidad!_

Un niño de ojos oscuros y rasgados, cuyos cabellos negro azulados alborotaba el viento y que no podía contar con más de 6 años, se echó a correr mientras elevaba una cometa de colores chillones, muy alto en el cielo, por un camino algo largo, que se hallaba bordeado de lado y lado, por una infinidad de arbustos florecidos en blanco, los cuales crecían por todo el lugar.

El chico aceleró el paso, al reconocer la voz masculina que lo llamaba nuevamente.

- ¡Sasuke¡Sasuke! – gritaba un hombre moreno, joven aun.

- Aquí papá… Mira como vuela. – gritó el pequeño emocionado, enseñándole la cometa a la pareja que le esperaba.

- Muy bien… Pero sabes que no debes quedarte atrás, porque sabes que a tu madre le da un ataque, cada vez que voltea y no te ve. – le advirtió el hombre pálido de ojos oscuros, solo para recibir un suave zape de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

- Eh… que aquí el sobre protector es otro. – le regañó la hermosa mujer, de ojos supremamente claros y largos cabellos negros, casi azules; antes de sonreírle al pequeño, quien miraba divertido aquella escena.

- Tú sabes que me encanta que te diviertas Sasuke-kun, pero es que… el tío Naruto y la tía Sakura nos esperan desde hace un buen rato.- se encargó de explicarle la bellísima mujer, colocando una mano sobre la oscura cabeza de su hijo, para acomodarle un poco el cabello con cariño.

- ¿Vamos a ver a mis tíos?... ¡Sí, viva! - gritó el pequeño con gran entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a sus padres sobremanera y dejando caer el carrete, lo que hizo que la cometa volara libremente.

- Ellos siempre me regalan un montón de dulces, y además podré jugar con Yahiko.- explicó brevemente, para emprender una carrera a toda velocidad por el camino.

- En eso si no se parece a él. – musitó Sai a su esposa, al mirar a su hijo alejarse en dirección a la casa, que ahora habitaban el nuevo Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas y su amada esposa, quien era la directora del hospital general de la misma y que se encontraba embarazada de su segundo hijo.

Naruto y Sakura los esperaban de pie afuera de la casa, para darles la bienvenida junto a una pequeña nena de hermosos cabellos rosas y profundos ojos azules, a quien el Rokudaime Hokage llevaba en brazos.

- Eh… Sasuke, cuidado con Yahiko-chan, que tiene solo cuatro años. – le recordó Sai, elevando la voz lo suficiente para que el niño le escuchara.

- Lo sé papá, pero pega como si fuera de doce…- repuso el chico de ojos rasgados, deteniéndose un minuto para verlo, para luego continuar su camino, hacia el lugar donde sus tíos le esperaban.

- Ni en eso, ni en esto. – le dijo esta vez Hinata a su esposo, antes de reírse burlonamente de la mueca que éste hacía, por el último comentario que hiciera su hijo y ver como el moreno alzaba su brazo para corresponder al saludo del Hokage y su esposa, después de que Sasuke llegara finalmente junto a ellos.

- Cierto.- aceptó el moreno, en un susurro casi inaudible, antes de tomar la mano de su esposa y guiarla hacia el lugar donde sus amigos continuaban de pie, esperándolos.

- FIN -

* * *

Nota Final de la Autora:

Este fic está dedicado enteramente a mí… jeje. Es que a mi me pareció muy lindo… además tenía que sacarme la espinita, por aquel sueño…

También está dedicado a todas las personas, que han sufrido grandes pérdidas en su vida y que luego de pensar que no existían salidas posibles para reponerse del dolor, lograron salir adelante…

¡Siéntanse orgullosos, son unos berracos! (jerga colombiana)…

_**Darla Asakura.**_

PD: El nombre de la canción es "Hay amores", y hace parte de la película "El amor en los tiempos del cólera". Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, mucho menos la canción… jeje, solo para que conste en el acta.


End file.
